lifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheCatastrophe
Hi there. Hi, I really don't think it was nice for me to harass others. This is gonna be a long post but I hope you read it. Lately, I really have been acting like an asshole lately. Why must I ask stupid questions, and harass others? I really don't know. If I keep it up like this, then I really have no point in existing at all. You warned me multiple times, but I never listened. This is all my fault ya know? I would just like to apologize, but if it really is too late, then I must accept that fate. I guess I won't be chatting with you for a while. Hope your still not disappointed in me. I guess its time to move onto other things in life other than spending your whole life on the internet eh? I guess so. Respond to this if you wish. Cheers! ------------- You're not getting unbanned. I warned you many times to cut the harassment out, and you were a dick to Homura. You're only grovelling now because you were banned. If you were really sorry you would have cut that out when you realized people were getting upset. But since you didn't stop, you were banned, and that is the way you will stay forevermore. ~Ikari the Catastrophe~ (talk) 02:56, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ------------- Look I am sorry man. Look, if you want me to cut myself, then I'll go ahead and do it. But if you want me to go ahead and jump off a bridge, i'll go and do it. Homura wasn't really that nice to me that much. I treated her like garbage and it wasn't the best idea! GROVELLING? I didn't cut it out because I can't control myself sometimes. I should have told you this before. Its too late to correct a mistake isn't it? ------------- Sorry isn't enough to dig you out of the hole you have been digging yourself into. And can the victim crap, it doesn't work on me. I don't know where you came from or who you are, and personally, I don't give a damn. But you continually harrassed my fellow staff members, and I will not stand for it.You are staying banned, and I don't care how much you do your victim bullcrap, but you are not getting unbanned, and I will make sure you stay banned. And if you even TRY to harass me, or any of the other staff members of the FNAF wiki again, I will PERSONALLY get you globally banned. Your additude isn't wanted around these parts. Now get out, and don't let the door hit your butt on the way out. ~Ikari the Catastrophe~ (talk) 02:56, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ------------- Holy Fucking shit, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Thats going overboard there dude. I just want to show that I am sorry but you wont accept it! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, I AM NOT A VICTIM, I AM A FUCKING BULLY. ------------- Cry all you want, it's not gonna get you unbanned. Infact, just for that, you're getting globally banned. See you around, never. Oh yeah, and addendum. You think you're a bully? You're nothing but dirt. No, you're even lower than dirt. Your words can't hurt me, because you're nothing but dirt. I never want to see you ever again, you filthy simpering swine, and if you dare come back, I will make sure to put you down with my banhammer again and again and again until you figure out the reason why you will continue to lose. ~Ikari the Catastrophe~ (talk) 03:29, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ------------ Listen buddy I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, please just forgive me man! Come on, at least show some mercy! Calling me dirt wasn't very nice ya know. In fact, calling me dirt was beyond any rudeness i've ever seen of you And by the way, good luck getting me globally banned. Because I have a report filed against you for insulting me, and by the way, what the fuck did I do? "Harassment"? I didn't harass her, i just unblocked PMs from her, and said, this might not be accurate, Excuse me can you please not be so grumpy? Or something like that. Thats not fucking harassment. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheCatastrophe page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 03:02, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thank you, but my time here is up. My business here is concluded for now. ~Ikari the Catastrophe~ (talk) 03:18, November 5, 2014 (UTC)